Doctor Who: Playing God
by TheRoboman
Summary: Rose Tyler had done it. She had pissed off the Doctor.


**Some random crap I put together late last night...early this morning? Either way, insomnia hit like a bitch, I was half awake with a half baked idea, and it somehow turned into this train wreck.**

 **Lovely.**

Rose Tyler had done it.

She felt the ice cold shame pool in her stomach as she watched the Doctor work furiously on the TARDIS console. The Time Lord danced around the console, a cold and furious air of silence hanging around him as he worked. The only sound in the TARDIS was the familiar wheezing and groaning that symbolized that they were travelling.

Rose Tyler had done it. She had pissed off the Doctor.

The wheezing and groaning came to a stop, and the Doctor shot her a cold glance.

"Look," she began, nervously wringing her hands. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No." he said, his north accent sharp and furious. "You can't take back the question now. We've arrived."

Rose nervously shifted and glanced towards the doors.

"Go on." the Doctor prodded. "You asked. Now you find out."

Rose stood, frozen. She wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore. The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh. He made his way around the console and grabbed her arm. She didn't struggle as he dragged her to the doors and opened them, forcing her out in front of him.

Everything around them was a blinding white, and it hurt Rose's eyes. She turned around to glance at the Doctor, his black leather jacket and the deep blue of the TARDIS a sharp contrast to the blinding white.

"Wh...where are we?" she managed.

The Doctor looked down at her, face emotionless. "Heaven."

Rose's mouth opened and closed. Finally, she managed a hoarse "What?"

The Doctor paid her no attention and walked around the TARDIS. Rose didn't move for a few moments, and she stared at the doors of the TARDIS, letting what the Doctor said sink in.

Heaven.

What the bloody hell did that have to do with her question? She had just asked-

"C'mon then!" the Doctor growled, poking his head around the TARDIS to glare at her.

Rose jumped, and hurried to the Doctor. He glanced down at her, scowled, and marched forward into the blinding white. Rose felt like crying. He was treating her like he would treat Mickey. No, he was treating her worse than he would treat Mickey. She shouldn't have asked that question, why was she so stupid?

They continued on in silence, Rose continuing her self hating and the Doctor upholding his stoic silence. To Rose, it felt like they had been walking for hours, just marching forward into the blank nothingness that was...wherever they landed. It felt so empty, but at the same time, Rose couldn't quite shake the feeling that someone, or something, was watching them. She felt a shiver run down her spine, and hurried to try and get closer to the Doctor. He might have been pissed at her, but he was definitely more preferable to whatever might've been out in the blank whiteness. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she quickened her pace, and almost ran straight into the Doctor. With a surprised noise, Rose staggered backwards, and felt the Doctor's hands reach out and grab her shoulders, steadying her.

"There's no going back now, Rose Tyler." He grunted, meeting her eyes.

Rose couldn't find any words, but the Doctor didn't seem to need any. He just released her shoulders and did a slight side step. Rose nearly yelled in surprise. Once the Doctor stepped to the side, he revealed someone standing behind him. An old, ancient man hunched over an equally ancient wood walking stick. The old man was almost as white as everything around him; white mane of hair, long white scraggly beard, and some white robes. The old man reminded Rose of Gandalf the White.

"Rose Tyler." The old man rasped, a small smile forming across his papery skin.

"H..Hi." Rose stuttered.

"Welcome to Heaven." The old man said with a dry chuckle. "I'm….well, I'm-"

"God." The Doctor finished simply, glaring at nothing in particular. Rose flinched at the tone of his voice. He was properly pissed still.

The old man, God, gave a bark of laughter. "Yes, yes, I suppose that is accurate. I am God."

"Sorry, what?" Rose asked. Both men looked at her, a look of amusement spreading across God's face and annoyance across the Doctor's. "What the bloody hell does this have to do with my question? I asked-"

A blare of trumpets cut Rose off, and God cocked his head to the side as if listening intently to the trumpets. With a small tap of his cane, the air next to him shimmered. An image of a modern city, much like New York or London, shimmered into view, and God's eyes darkened. He began to mutter under his breath.

"Rose," the Doctor murmured, shifting closer to her. They never took their eyes off of God and his image of the city. "You asked me to show you something that I hated most, something that went against everything I stand for."

Before them, the city began to shake. As if they were watching a apocalypse movie, their view of the city began to shift. They were able to see the city streets, and Rose could see the people running around in a panic. The streets began to split open, and Rose watched in horror as people tumbled in. Rose saw other people crouching near the newly opened scar in the surface of the earth and scream for those who fell in. The sky began to darken, and it seemed hell itself rained upon that city. Fire and rock rained down, and people died by the dozens.

"'All its land is brimstone and salt, a burning waste, unsown and unproductive, and no grass grows in it.'" God gave a feral smile, watching the destruction. "As was Sodom, as was Gomorrah, now the sinners of this town shall feel the wrath of God."

"I hate those who play god." The Doctor snarled, glaring at God.

The old man raised his eyes from the scene of destruction and met the Doctor's glare.

"You see, Rose, you humans love to have control, and if given the power, would gladly play god. Here before you is a prime example."

God straightened as much as he could, and glared at the Doctor.

"Below us is a planet, a planet very similar to Earth. You humans found it, and terraformed it to match Earth exactly. Then, you lot stocked it with humans bred in a lab, and watched as history unfolded. This here, Rose, is Heaven. It's a station built above this planet with all the gizmos and gadgets of the 50th century. The humans on the planet below hold it in great reverence, and see this man here as their god."

"Rightly so," God growled. "I am their god. I hold dominion over every single thing in their lives. I control everything they know and love."

"That's terrible…" Rose muttered, turning once more to look at the image of the city. The survivors of the terrible hell God unleashed upon them were struggling to look for any survivors; neighbors, loved ones, anyone. Rose felt a pang of sympathy for them, and wanted more than anything to help them.

"You're right, Rose, it is terrible. No human being should have power over any other human, much less the 7 billion people on the planet below this man has power over."

"How did you know my name?" Rose asked. She felt stupid asking it, seeing as she could've asked so many other questions, but she couldn't help but focus on this one. "When we first found you, you knew my name. How?"

"I am God." God said, straightening once more over his walking stick and slightly puffing his chest out. "I have access to much information, and although you may not be from my Earth, I have access to information from Earth Prime. Information about the Doctor here, and every companion that has ever traveled with him, before, and after, you."

"Why?" Rose asked. "Why do this? To all those people down there, why?"

God glanced at the image of the city. "It began as an experiment, to watch human history unfold anew. As the Doctor stated, we bred humans in a lab. Without giving them any prior knowledge to any forms of technology we had in the 50th century, we dumped them here. A man and a woman, an Adam and an Eve. From them, humanity began anew on this planet, called Earth 21-B. Here in Heaven, a chosen guardian is to hold vigilance over the people below. I am not the first God, you know. I am just one of many. The 'God' of Heaven is to watch over and study the humans below, and draw parallels between their history and our own on Earth Prime."

The Doctor scowled. "You humans, a lot of backstabbers. Unbeknownst to the stationed 'God', this experiment was also double sided. While 'God' here would study the humans, the scientists over on Earth would study 'God'. What would a man do when given almost unlimited power and dominion over others? What would a man do if he were to become God himself?"

"Oh God…" Rose whispered.

"Oh me, indeed…" 'God' muttered, wiping his hand through the image of the city, dismissing it. "With that, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave my home. I'm a very busy deity, you know. Many prayers to oversee, much history to record, the like…"

Rose grabbed the Doctor's sleeve. "We can't just not do anything. He's killing innocent people down there. We have to stop him, free the people down there."

The Doctor shook his head. "We can't."

"What?" Rose hissed.

"The Yahweh Experiment and the multiple Earths created from it are fixed points in time." The Doctor's voice was forcibly even. "We can't save any of those below us, that would change history. You remember what happens when we do that."

Rose shuddered, remembering the Reapers appearing after she saved her father and changed history. She watched as God turned away, appearing to forget them, and began to mutter to himself. Various images and scenes from the planet below began to filter into view, and he began to study these intently.

The Doctor reached down and grabbed Rose's hand. "Don't worry. He get whats coming to him. He and every other 'God'."

Rose glanced at the Doctor, but he didn't say any more. She squeezed his hand, and he glanced down at her.

"C'mon," he whispers. "Back to the TARDIS."

They both turn around, and the TARDIS is already there.

Rose gapes at it. "But it felt like we walked miles to find this bloke!"

The Doctor grimaced. "He brought it to us to get us to leave quicker. He has complete dominion over everything here. C'mon."

He takes out the key and unlocks the door, ushering her in. Rose quickly hurries into the TARDIS, glad to be out of the blinding white and somewhere familiar. The dark interior of the TARDIS instantly relaxes her. The Doctor quickly marches up to the console and flicks a lever. The center column begins it's dance up and down, and the wheezing groaning noise fills the air.

"Listen," Rose begins. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have asked you something like that if I knew it was going to bother you so bad."

The Doctor didn't glance up from the console. "S'okay."

Rose shifted from foot to foot. She knew that such a short answer meant that he didn't want to talk about it, and briefly wondered if it had anything to do with what happened with the destruction of his home planet. Whenever something along those lines was brought up, he shut up and refused to talk about it for hours on end. Rose didn't want to hurt him any more than he might've already been, and decided to change the subject.

"So...what happens to God and all the others involved?"

The Doctor glances up, and cold, grim smile etched on his face.

"Deicide."


End file.
